An electric pump device in the related art generates oil pressure by driving an oil pump using a motor (see Patent Document 1, for example). The electric pump device is mounted, for example, in a vehicle having an idle reduction function which automatically stops an engine during the temporary stop of the vehicle. The electric pump device is configured to supply oil pressure to a hydraulic operating device such as a transmission mechanism during no idle by the idle reduction function in which the oil pump driven by the engine stops.
Generally, in a control device provided in this kind of electric pump device, current feedback control is executed so as to cause an actual current value to follow a current command value corresponding to a target oil pressure, and based on this, driving power is supplied to the motor. Also, the oil pressure generated in the oil pump is controlled by supplying the driving power to the motor.